


Mocking Me

by princess_evans_addict



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Tickling, cute tickles, proposal, tickle, tickle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Wanda gives Steve’s last name while panicking on a mission. Steve teases her- until she teaches him otherwise. ticklish!steve





	Mocking Me

[@hiddengiggles](https://tmblr.co/mU5OLq9gyl9AljT8Hvwd72g): Oh my goodness yes yes YES! I knew we could expect brilliant things from you, and I was totally right! Those first fics are BEYOND precious <333 I actually cooked up a little prompt in my head. So Wanda’s undercover and she’s been practicing an American accent to help blend in—it’s actually pretty good if not a little exaggerated. But she panics during a mission when someone asks for her name and gives Steve’s last name. Of course he teases her (though secretly pleased), but she gets her revenge

**_..._ **

Wanda strolls casually into the casino, lips bright red and hair curled to hide the comm. in her ear. She’s been practicing her American accent for weeks, and though Steve said she could go, she’s terrified of messing up.

Just stay calm.

The man in the front looks up at her, eying her in a way that makes her shudder unpleasantly. “Name?”

She smiles. “Amy.”

He waits. “And your last name?”

She pauses, brain scrambling. They never talked about this, they never planned a last name- “Rogers,”

He nods, smirking. “Come on in, Ms. Rogers,”

She swears she hears Steve chuckle in her ear.

…

“How are you, Ms. Rogers?” Steve kisses her temple, snuggling her from behind.

She sighs. “That was a few weeks ago.” She huffs, pouting. He hasn’t called her much else since her little slip up, but she can feel he how much he loves it.

He smiles, nosing her ear. “And it was adorable.”

She pouts. “Jerk,”

He hums, lightly tickling her stomach. “Your jerk.”

She squeaks, squirming and giggling, stilling his hands before spinning and frantically tickling everywhere she can reach.

“Hehehehehehey!” He laughs, letting her push him on the couch and straddle him. “Wahahahahahahanda!”

She smirks, targeting all of his good spots and using her powers to keep him from retaliating. “You want to keep mocking me again?” She taunts, smiling down at him.

He writhes. “Wandaaaaa!”

She smirks. “Are you?” She presses, tickling more.

“Ok!” He laughs, head thrown back. “I’ll stop!”

She smirks, stopping. “Told you.”

He chuckles, holding you close. “I like Ms. Rogers- but not as much as Mrs.” He smiles shyly, blushing.

She blushes. “You mean it?”

He smiles. “If you’re willing to be my wife.”

She beams, moving to kiss him deeply, and he chuckles as he holds her close. She’s going to have his last name- as soon as he finishes designing her ring.


End file.
